First Love
by westkitsune
Summary: A promise broken by death, Hiei follows Kurama to Ningenkai and mistakes him for someone else, what will happen when a crow comes to the picture? HieiKurama AU


Disclaimers: I do not own any YYH character. Disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story.

Pairings: HieiKurama/Shuuichi, KarasuKurama and HieiYusuke. This fic is BL so if you don't like that then please don't read.

Warnings: AU and OOCness (lol)

WK: heh I just wanted to fulfill my Yyh fic desires. It's been ages since I last updated on Hatred and Despair, and the real reason was that I couldn't think of what's going to happen next to the story. In the meantime, for all those who reviewed Hatred and Despair, all 50 or so of you guys, this fic is for you. You guys know who you are. I just decided to throw in Karasu on the latter part for all those fans of KarasuKurama.

Notes: When I was watching TV, I came upon a dubbed Taiwanese show called 'First Love'. It inspired me to write a YYH version fic so... enjoy! XD it is in majority of Hiei's perspective.

First Love

_**They say Love crosses the boundaries of time, space... even life.**_

_-----_

_His smirk. It was always the way that mouth would curve that would signify the kitsune's arrogant personality, and it was also the expression the Fire Demon had always adored. Whenever Youko Kurama smirks, he turns from the frail-looking fox to the cunning, lethal thief he is._

_And it was, as well, that smirk that first greeted a broken, wounded and bleeding koorime. The fox and his gang of thieves had saved the stubborn youkai from death, death from his brutal captors._

"_Get away from me!" the Fire Demon growled at the men surrounding him, he spited them, spited the world. Their leader, though, seemed amused._

"_Leave him, Kurama." A raven-looking youkai muttered to the silver fox._

"_Kurama finds him interesting, Kuronue." Another said behind the two, a hint of annoyance in his voice._

"_Granted, Yomi." Kurama smirked, those golden orbs burning like fire in a field of ivory, almost pale skin as scowling crimson eyes glared back at him. "Die here, or be one of my team of thieves."_

_So the Koorime, though reluctant, was dragged along and forced to serve under Kurama. He hated it, he was a Fire Demon, and his powers were exceptional, far surpasses the fragile-looking plants of their leader. He wouldn't settle to be under anyone like some sort of slave. As soon as he was able to recover a little, he planned to lash out his Black Dragon to these thieves and put an end to their miserable life._

_But life works in ways we can never expect, even in Makai. Time passed and yet the Fire youkai kept on staying by Kurama's side. He was attracted, or so to say, to that cunning and rare beauty, as the fox had adored his intense personality. How it all ended up to those emotions, was another story and a tale we will have to find out._

_Years passed by like a blur, and the two had become from the best of friends to something somewhat of lovers. There was something more to that infatuation that they first felt. But the comings of time were cruel. Kurama lost Kuronue during one of the missions. The raven youkai had died urging Kurama to safety, and the Fire Demon hated himself for not being able to arrive there on time. Not long after that Kurama had come to the decision to eliminate Yomi. His group was slowly disbanding, there was doubt and misunderstanding, and the Youko was breaking apart, with the Koorime helpless on what to do._

_It was on that setting sun, by a gulf in the depths of Makai, that a promise was given, not one knowing that it was as well the last time they would be able to hold, see and be with each other._

"_Kurama..."_

_The Fire youkai watched those golden eyes soften for the first time in ages. The kitsune seemed to be reminiscing, the past seemed to be something that the two demons cannot leave behind, cannot forget. He, the Forbidden Child, Kurama, loosing everything he founded._

_They were all they ever had left, one another._

"_Kurama... I'll..." the Koorime paused, he had never, never told Kurama the words aishiteru. He didn't believe in them, and neither did Kurama, actions were enough to show their true intentions. He sighed, that mass of silver hair scattered upon his lap. "I'll protect you... and be with you forever..."_

_Surrendered to the feelings, mixed emotions._

"_I know, Hiei,..." the kitsune answered. Closing his sun-like eyes against the sunset, intent on just listening in the steady beating of the other man's every cell against his sensitive ears._

_-----_

_**BANG!**_

_The sound of gunshot filled the air. Throbbing pain, a scream for a name. Hiei heard it, miles away, like a link of life from his best friend was wavering dangerously, in brink of death. Fast pounding in his ears as he burst through a mass of trees, crimson eyes unsteady through the erratic breathing of his chest. _

_Kurama... Kami-sama let him be alright..._

_Hiei arrived upon a vast clearing. There, sprawled in his own pool of blood, was the fox who had grown so important to him. Scrambling to his knees Hiei gathered Kurama up to his arms, willing the other to hold on._

"_Hiei... I can't..." Kurama begged, "I don't want to die, Hiei... I'm... I'm afraid..."_

_Fear... for the first time, he saw fear in those eyes. Hiei passed on his own ki to the failing body, but it was to no avail, the hunter had shot through a vital organ, Kurama was as good as dead._

"_Kurama, Kurama no! Don't leave! Oh Gods not you as well! Don't leave me..." Hiei pleaded, as Kurama clung on with every remaining strength he has to that small lithe figure._

"_I...I'll escape to Ningenkai... Hiei, I know it's unforgivable... it's unforgivable and yet..." Kurama's breath stilled._

"_Shh I'll follow you anywhere Kurama, even in the ends of both worlds... I'll search for you... I... I love you...forever"_

"_I know... Hiei..." it was the last words the fox said, before his soul carried him away._

_The Fire Demon was all alone again..._

_-----_

Sixteen years. Sixteen years had passed since that fateful time that Hiei had been alone again. He had shunted himself from the world, from everything. He hated everything and everyone once more, the spark in those ruby eyes was gone, replaced by icy coldness. He smirked at all those demons he killed, murdered, destroyed. He was an empty soul again.

Hiei passed from tree through tree. Makai had always been so cold... lonely. He was used to it, used to brutality, deceit, and sin. It is what makes up his life, what makes up Makai.

"Have you heard? There's news in Ningenkai..."

Hiei suddenly paused, balancing himself upon a branch as his ears strained to hear the two gossiping youkais talking. Ningenkai, the word he always sought to hear, news, it was what he always searched for.

"There's a kid there who possess youkai power."

"Is that so?"

Hiei's breathing stopped, and seemingly so did his heart. Could it be?...

"Yeah, the kid's somewhere 15 or 17, they say. All the youkai around here wants to eliminate him, but no one had successfully defeated him."

"He looks like?"

"Raven hair and greenish brown eyes. They say the kid's name was Yusuke."

The two didn't notice the flash of black darting away in lightning speed, a flicker of hope, maybe, just maybe, Kurama was really in Ningenkai... he must be this Yusuke person, there was only one way to find out. He would have to study Yusuke, look for that smirk he had long etched in his mind, and keep the promise he thought had broken.

TBC

- westkitsune -

- Ok, Youko Kurama was so major OOC here, I know, hehheh... and I'm not sure about Yusuke's eye color lol... this fic is not my best, I know but I still hope you guys enjoyed it...


End file.
